Be my hero
by Lemagicalunicorn
Summary: Everyone needs a hero. suck at summaries but please read :)!


So hey guys! this is my new story I'm working on. Hopefully, you're gonna like this story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

My life has never been all sunshine and rainbows. To be honest, it was always more like just the rain part. I'm not the most popular person on earth, most of the people in my school don't actually like me. in fact, the only friend I have is Melanie Hay. The one person I can rely on and talk to.

It didn't really help that I was gay.

Being gay leads to the reason my parents hate me. They say they can't 'deal' with a son like me, believing I was a bloody sin to the world. Funny that, considering they aren't even the slightest bit religious.

I don't let any of them reasons effect me though. To be honest, I really didn't care what other people thought of me, it's my life not theirs. Who the hell are they to make me miserable? Once I finish school, I'm out of this place I call 'home'.

"Hey loser!"

"Such a nerd"

"Hey look, it's gay boy!"

"Who would want to be friends with that?"

Snarky comments and insults were thrown my way, pulling me out of my thoughts. People either looked at me in disgust or tried to avoid me all together. Whispers filled the corridor i walked down, looking at me then turning to their friends to whisper things then burst out laughing. I carried on because honestly, it really didn't bother me at all. I'm proud to be the only openly gay student, even if other people didn't like it.

I was half way to my locker when I felt something smack me in the back of the head. Wincing, my hand flew up to the back of my head where it had been hit, then turned to see what had been thrown. Still rubbing my head, I looked down to see a notebook on the floor. That's obviously what hit me as there was no one near it to have dropped it.

"Oops, my bad Sebastian" A voice snickered. I sighed as I looked up to see who it was, my hand dropping from my head as it now throbbed dully. In front of me stood the biggest jerk I had ever met. Daniel Bruck. He was the school jock and honest to god, he was the most pathetic person I know.

I started to walk backwards as him and the rest of the jocks walked towards me. I knew what was coming, it was the same routine every day. Get hit in some way and then the jocks come to at tack me. I was pretty much used to it now.

I gasped as my back suddenly came in contact with the cold metal of the lockers. I looked down the corridor to see that I wasn't even any where near my locker yet. _Damn it there's no way i'm getting out of this one. _One of them knocked my bad to the ground while another grabbed my arm, yanking me away from the random locker I had previously walked into. A kick to the back of my knee sent my flying to the ground. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow I knew I was about to receive off them. Less then a minute later I received the sharp kick to the ribs of five of the jocks, while the other circled around me shouting things such as 'loser' and 'go to hell'.

I gasped from the pain but I didn't let it show on my face, not wanting them to see they were effecting me.

"People like you shouldn't even be on earth" Daniel spat, then walked off with the others, leaving me curled up on the floor. I closed my eyes to stop the sudden dizziness in my head.

"They did it again didn't they?" A soft voice asked. I looked up to see Melanie standing over me, worry written all over her face.

"It's nothing, honestly" I muttered, attempting to sit up and failing as pain shot through my ribs.

"Sebastian, we should take you to the nurse. You've been kicked in the ribs by five jocks, they could be bruised!"

"Since when did you become a doctor?" I attempted to tease but it came out weak as another wave of pain shot through me. I groaned and Melanie shot down to the floor to help me stand up.

"I'm serious, now can we just take to the school nurser?"

I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to give up anytime soon. "Okay okay, I'll go to the nurse"

"Come on then, lets go" she grabbed my arm and helped me walk down to the nurse, my ribs throbbing with each step.

"Your going straight home after this Seb"

"Woah, no! I have three more classes to go to and have a math quiz I need to do!" I argued.

"Sebastin, you've just been attack by about 10 jocks, it's the worst one you've had this month! You need to go home and your going whether you like it or not" Melanie told me, glaring at me if I said no.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm not happy about this"

"That's good for you"

I sighed as we neared the nurses office. I hoped that my parent's weren't home or else they would argue with me. Sometimes my life truly sucked.

* * *

><p>So there it is! next chapter will be better!<p>

please review and tell me what you think of it :)

thanks :3

-lemagicalunicorn


End file.
